


all the broken pieces

by thedevil_andgod



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Infinity War, Angst, Broken Promises, Drabbles, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Snapshots, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: quick drabbles offering little insights into the various relationships between our fave heros post-civil war.





	1. tony/steve

**Author's Note:**

> honestly just wanted to start posting so these so i would start posting something again. hope you enjoy.
> 
> warnings: heavy angst. not wanda-friendly, though there is no hatred either.

'' sometimes i wonder if there's an alternate universe... with alternate versions of us. maybe, in their world, loving you wasn't the biggest mistake i ever made. '' 

  
steve's heart broke long ago, but it shatters again along the same fault lines at tony's words. he wants to pull him in close, beg for a second chance. a third, a fourth, how many times has he let tony down? hurt him, betrayed him? he closes his eyes and tries to gather his thoughts. 

  
but when he opens them again, tony's back is turned, the genius is walking out the door. and there's nothing steve can say that would ever be enough to make him stay. the soft click of the door shutting is defeaning in it's finality.  



	2. sam/bucky

but sam is not bucky's saviour, nor should he be. there's a truth that tastes bitter as bile on the tip of his tongue, one he can't quite rid himself of. bucky's eyes are frozen and fiery simultaneously; an impressive feat. the falcon tries once more to reach out to his friend.

_'' it doesn't have to be this way. ''_

but the metal-armed man is accepting of his fate. he nods solemnly. ' **' it's always been this way. ''**

and, with those words, the assassin is lost.


	3. bruce/natasha

old friends open old wounds. this is what bruce is thinking when natasha refuses to meet his eyes. 

there's an unspoken anger there. a tangible air of hurt. he left. without saying goodbye. simple as that. he knows she'll never trust him again.   
he hates how this kind of pleases him - the fact that it is not the other guy, for once, that has ruined yet another relationship. but himself, and his own choices. 

bruce could try. he could apologise and ask for the chance to rebuild the friendship that disintegrated after his disappearance, could look for that soft, secret smile he managed to coax out of the red-head a few precious times. 

he knows he could try. he opts not to.


	4. t'challa/w'kabi

t'challa aches for the easy friendship he shared with w'kabi. a bond that is now strained, practically dissolved. 

the other man is serving his time quietly, well-behaved. but he is not sorry. t'challa knows that and a part of him even respects that. kilmonger had given w'kabi something t'challa was never able to. earned his respect and loyalty and t'challa knows it was not spite or anger that caused his old friend to turn away. it was grief and hurt and he knows all too well the power those things can wield over a human heart and mind. 

he forgives w'kabi his misgivings. he's just not entirely sure w'kabi will ever forgive his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my mind w'kabi would be serving time for his betrayal of t'challa in black panther.


	5. bruce/steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve wants bruce to join the avengers. 
> 
> bruce has conditions.

there were various things steve rogers had done that bruce banner had overlooked, ignored, or forgiven. even if the man hadn't earned it, he gave it willingly due to his constant fear of conflict. 

allowing wanda onto the team after sokovia was one of those things. he wasn't comfortable, her actions leaving scars that ran deep in bruce's mind - in the other guy's mind. she'd never apologised, either. and despite the captain's insistence that she was just a kid, bruce knew better. she was no child. she was a woman of 26 years old who had made a choice to side with HYDRA. 

he would never have brought it up before his inter-galactic adventures. now, with the knowledge of the tension brought on by the accords, he knows he can no longer remain silent.   
'' i will come back to the team, '' he tells the blonde soldier, who grins a little prematurely, '' but only if wanda faces consequences for her actions. '' 

steve's face falls flat. he opens his mouth - bruce silences him with a hand held up. '' this is non-negotiable. '' 

he returns to his book, allowing steve to wander off to make his decision.


	6. bucky/steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky realises he's not the only one who has changed.

**'' we need to talk. ''**

he hears the words before he sees the man who spoke them; steve turns in his living room to find bucky sitting on the couch. he smiles at his friend. bucky returns it, dimmer, though. he takes the seat next to bucky, who stands automatically and moves around the coffee table. arms crossed, he gazes down at steve, with an unreadable look in his blue eyes. steve grows concerned, his body language open and welcoming. _'' what's up? ''_

**'' is it true that the witch was with HYRDA? ''**

steve's stomach clenches. his limbs tensing and becoming defensive, on instinct. _'' she was a kid -''_

 **'' not the question. ''** bucky's voice is flat, with a sharp edge, no room for nonsense or wriggling out an explanation. steve finds no words come that could explain to his best friend the truth about wanda. silence falls for a long moment. bucky huffs a breathy laugh. devoid of humour.

**'' at least you're not lying to me. ''**

his words hang heavy in the air, even after he leaves through the window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no-one on this earth that could ever convince me bucky would be okay working with wanda. i don't hate her character but i certainly dislike/distrust her.


	7. thor/steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SORT-OF) INFINITY WAR SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER. 
> 
> apologies for any grammatical errors, sorry if this seems ooc. idk how i feel about this? i think thor would have learned alot from ragnarok and become more mature but also idk he was always so quick to blame tony (like p much everyone else in this universe lmao) but anyway, hope you enjoy!

'' brother steve. '' 

thor's voice booms like thunder, his namesake; steve almost jumping at the volume. he had somehow forgotten just how deep the demigod's voice was, in the two or so years he had been gone. he turns from his spot on the balcony, overlooking the temporary setup himself and the avengers were residing in. thor's face seems older, darker, what they had faced had aged them all. he smiles at his old friend - still unused to the short haircut. 

'' what can i do for you, thor? ''

the taller man does not smile. a sadness creeps like fog across his features, invading even his eyes. steve stills. 

'' brother steve, '' he repeats, and now steve can hear the grief ringing through his low tenor. '' my brother loki and i fought on many occasions. there were times i despaired of him - you can understand why. '' 

steve nodded, rigid. only half-certain where thor was heading with this. 

'' despite his ... devious ways, i loved him, right through to the end. '' tears spilled from the corners of blue eyes, unashamedly rolling down tan cheeks. '' and i always believed that he could be more than what he thought of himself. no matter how serious his missteps, no matter how large our differences... i would have never, ever turned my back on him.   
brother anthony made many mistakes. as we all have, in our time. but your choice to look away from his pain... in order to try and heal your own whilst falsely claiming the greater good ... '' the words disappeared from thor's lips as he gazes down at the smaller blonde. shaking his head, disappointed. 

steve does not know what to say. whether or not thor was awaiting an answer. part of him grows angry, how dare thor comment on things he was not around to witness? a larger part of steve, however, was too tired to fight back. too tired to go on the defensive.   
thor does not move to stop him when he walks away. he doesn't know whether he is grateful, or saddened by that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> though infinity war didn't/hasn't happened in this timeline, i went with loki dying for the sake of thor's speech.


	8. gammahammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thor and bruce share a soft moment together.

'' we have a lot to catch up on. '' 

the scientist's voice is gentle as always. thor hums his agreement, his head in the crook of his boyfriend's shoulders. he presses a kiss to the bare skin there, enjoying the way bruce's heart race speeds up slightly. he smiles against the warm collarbone. 

'' and a lot of making up to do. '' bruce adds, trying to sit up. upset colouring his tone. thor knows well enough now to recognise the signs that his lover is sinking down through guilt. he locks his arms tighter around the brunette, then brings his fingers to guide bruce's chin. tilting his face towards his own so that dark eyes meet light blue. he smiles softly, and brushes a lock of unruly hair away from bruce's forehead. 

he leaves a gentle, chaste kiss to chapped lips and rests their heads together. '' and we will, '' he promises, soothing. '' we have time. ''   
slowly, muscle by muscle, bruce relaxes in his larger lovers embrace. until he is all but loosely tangled in long, strong limbs, head against a broad chest. beating within, a steady heartbeat that lulls him to calmness. thor knows how to rescue him from drowning in the sea of his own thoughts. for this - and for many other things - bruce is unspeakably grateful. 

they lay together, drifting off to sleep. safe, warm, and loved. knowing that the obstacles awaiting them when they wake, will be faced together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ marvel give me my soft space boyfriends !!


	9. steve vs stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't mess with doctor strange.

steve tries to visit tony again. 

he is stopped by a tall man wearing a lavish red cloak, angular face accentuated with a goatee. he guesses that this must be stephen strange, the doctor. the magician. his face clouds with disgust upon laying eyes on the captain after opening the door to tony's new apartment. 

'' yes? '' 

steve clears his throat, nerves writhing like live snakes in his stomach. '' is tony in? '' 

narrowed eyes flicker up and down his physique. he resists the urge to shrink into himself.   
'' not your business. '' 

determined not to let this bearded wizard stand in his way, he straightens his posture and tenses his shoulders. before he can speak, strange holds up a pale hand. 

'' and don't try to threaten or wheedle your way around, mr. rogers. i have no interest in debating with you whether or not i should allow you to step inside this room when clearly, you have no right. so, before this gets messy, i would recommend you leave, now, before i get pissed off and turn you into a frog. '' 

steve stutters. unable to form a coherent reply, having not been expecting that mini-soliquoy, stated in such a matter-of-fact tone. strange smiles. it is cold, sharp, unamused, and does not reach his eyes. '' 'bye now. '' 

the door slams in steve's face. the ringing in his ears persist, even when he is laying in bed later that night.


	10. tony/natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd unedited all of that. not sure how i feel about this.

the more things change, the more things stay the same. natasha is silent as ever and tony is unsure of how long she is standing in his kitchen before he looks up and notices her.   
blonde hair pulled back, revealing her pale features. eyes as steely as always and expression perfectly neutral. tony's mouth dries. he isn't afraid of her, not persay, not anymore than usual. 

he doesn't trust her. doesn't want her here, in his new kitchen - in his new life. 

but he doesn't ask her to leave, doesn't say anything to her. he returns to working on modifications to parker's new suit and does his best to pretend that she is not there. it works, as it is easy for him to get lost in his work. 

when he next looks up, the space she previously stood in is vacant - and there's a fresh mug of coffee on the table next to him. he treats it with caution. as though it were a bomb primed to go off. despite the drowsiness settling in his bones and eyelids he manages to pour it down the sink. 

while he holds no hatred toward the spy he once called teammate, friend, he refuses to accept anything - even coffee - from her.


	11. natasha/steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natasha reminds steve of something important.

'' he hates us. '' 

natasha stays quiet. letting rogers work out his frustrations. he paces up and down the length of his apartment's living room a few times. 

'' have you met the wizard? '' 

natasha shakes her head once. steve practically snarls.   
'' he seems to think he's tony's bodyguard or something. '' blue eyes flash with barely supressed rage, maybe jealousy. '' i'll never get to speak to him with that guy hovering. ''  
releasing a soft sigh, natasha crosses her legs and looks pointedly at her friend. '' tony will speak to you when he is ready. '' 

a troubled expression crosses steve's features. she knows he knows that there's a large chance that tony will never be ready. she understands that and knows it's entirely up to stark himself. steve would rather completely choke the life out of any chance of rebuilding a friendship then let things play out on their own. 

'' tony doesn't owe us anything. '' she tells him, careful to keep her gaze on the empty space behind steve's right shoulder. '' we betrayed him. we don't have any right to his time. last time i told you to stay out of something, you didn't listen. '' she smiles, not exactly cold but certainly not warm. a pang of regret possibly ebbing through. '' look what happened. '' 

steve closes his eyes, face screwed up. he nods.   
'' i doubt you'll listen to me this time, but... '' she lifts her hands in the air then shrugs her shoulders. '' i'll say it. because it is the very least that i owe tony. ''   
she waits for steve's eyes to reopen. he is startled by the intensity of her gaze but does not look away, at least. '' let tony come to a decision on his own. stay out of it. ''   
the black widow does not pause long enough to analyze steve's expression. the moment the sentence is finished, she turns and leaves. it is steve's decision, now. she won't hold responsibility for the next mess he makes. she will not longer be a part of it.


	12. bucky/natasha

bucky's been living in a one-bedroom flat rented by t'challa for him. he owes so much to the royal wakandan family - to all the people in wakanda, period. it's large, which means it must be expensive. the king had insisted, and it seemed churlish to refuse. so he spends most of his time there, lying on his cal-queen bed with soft sheets and the curtains closed, lights off. 

he doesn't get many visitors. sam, mainly, and steve - but he hasn't answered the door to his lifetime best friend since discovering the truth about wanda. it angered him. upset him. who the hell was she to stand as an avenger - who was she to stand next to bucky and pretend to know what he had been through? 

natasha visits. he remembers that he shot her, once. years ago, in odessa. he doesn't remember the act, only knows what she has told him. 

'' how you doing, kid? '' she asks, swinging by on her way to SHIELD HQ for a meeting of sorts. he grunts. eyes glued to the trashy teen show playing out on his 4k tv screen. 

'' earth to bucky? '' he blinks. fumbles for the remote and presses pause. he turns his head to look up at her. 

'' sorry. i'm good. '' 

she cants her head and narrows her eyes. he resists the urge to roll his. seemingly satisfied with what she's seen, she nods tightly and heads to the kitchen. there, she will check his cupboard and fridge, ensuring he has enough food and drink to keep him going. it's almost like having a mother hen, however he would never say that to her face.   
natasha returns, black patent heels clacking against the shiny floorboards. 

'' you need anything? '' 

he shakes his head. she is careful, slow, and deliberate in her movements as she reaches out to touch her fingers to his head. '' you need a haircut. '' 

only if you really knew her could you identify the hint of humour in her otherwise flat tone. bucky pushes her arm away, gently.   
'' i like it, '' he responds gruffly. natasha hums. there's a few seconds of silence before she turns to leave. he waits until he can no longer hear her footsteps echoing down the hall to turn his attention back to the tv. bucky would never admit it, but natasha checking in on him without being interfering meant a helluva lot to him.


End file.
